Captain Planet: The End of the World
by NelioBelmont
Summary: Ten years after the Planeteers began to save the planet, the largest step of progress is being made. Dr. Blight however has other plans as she unfolds her most horrid plot yet.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Blight's evil plan had finally worked, at last she was in the position she needed to finally bring her destruction of the world full circle. As her and Looten Plunder stood over Captain Planet's broke body covered in waste and finally defeated, Blight looked at the despair in the Planeteer's eyes and laughed.

"Ah ha hah ha hah… Ah…You eco pest have finally lost, no longer will you four get in our way!" Blight proclaimed, Looten Plunder then interjected his say into the conversation, "Yes my dear, finally we will be able to pollute in peace, just as soon as we deal with this." Plunder then pointed his rifle to Captain Planet's head preparing for the coup de grace.

Kwame at this point was enraged, "How can you people do this! I simply don't understand how you can cause such destruction to our planet! You have to live her too!" Gi then added, "You have killed so many! What is wrong with you?!" Linka, stood there for a moment in shock then responded, "You have already taken so much from us! I will not let you take Captain Planet too!" Ma-Ti however continued to sit on the ground, tears running down his cheeks.

Dr. Blight then laughed again as Linka began to move toward them and raised her hand toward the young planeteer showing a single golden ring over her black glove. "How fitting!" She laughed again and then said a single word, "Fire". From Dr. Blight's ring shot out a torrent of flame that hurled towards Linka with incredible speed.

At that very moment, just as Link raised her arms to shield he face time stopped. Standing on the scene now was Gaia, the spirit of earth. "How? How could this of all happened?" She collapsed to her knees on the floor, "Why was I such a fool? This were just kids, children who I foolishly choose to protect my world. Now I have doomed them all…" A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell from her face.

* * *

Today was a glorious day for the planet earth, for at last the Planeteers long mission to save the world from pollution was taking a major step forward. Their ten years of service under Gaia had finally presented them with the respect that they deserved, and so the Planeteers were invited to attend the world summit meeting at Mr. Everest. The meeting set was to congratulate the planeteers for their hard work as a nuclear peace treaty was to be signed by the leaders of every nation on the planet to disarm all nuclear war heads. Of course, to dismantle every single war head would take several years by traditional means, and so the star of the show Captain Planet was going to be summoned forth to dispose of the nuclear radiation on an atomic level. The operation would be complicated to say the least, but it was a shot at complete nuclear disarmament, and ever more important, a shot a world peace that they could not be passed up. Despite the agenda, the planeteers were on hope island were in the process of preparing for tomorrow.

Ma-Ti was in the command center looking at the viewing screen searching for his most hated enemy, Looten Plunder. For the last year now, he had spent most of his free time looking for any trace of animal cruelty, genetic engineering, black market trades, and endangered species all in hopes that he would find some clue that would lead him to Plunder. Wheeler walked into the room with him carrying two cups and sat down next to him.

"Hey little dude, com'on." Wheeler had that stupid grin on his face, the type that showed he had the best of intentions but lacked the proper forum to execute them. Ma-Ti didn't pay much attention to him, "Wheeler my friend, I'm a bit busy right now." Ma-Ti then held his ring up to his head and said "Heart". As the yellow energy emanated from his ring, Wheeler grabbed his hand and pulled it way.

"Look Mahtee, I'm not Kwaume, and I know I'm not as nice as Gi, but you need to get over this! You sit in this room for several hours everyday looking for him, but Pludner is dead!" Ma-Ti raised an object, "But Wheeler, we can't know for sure! That man… that man did such horrible things." Wheeler calmed down a little seeing that Ma-Ti was still very tender about the entire situation.

"Look Ma-Ti, he died, we saw it with our own eyes. After Looten had taken the genetic information of all those endangered species and combined with the help of Blight into that genetic monster to sell on the black market." Wheeler grabbed a hold of his friends shoulders and looked him in the face, "Do you remember what happened next?"

"Yes Wheeler, Argos Bleak who Plunder had used as a short cut for the creatures genetic code still had consciousness in the monster, I could hear his cries for help. Finally after the years of abuse for Plunder, his mind and all the hate in his heart broke free and he killed Plunder." Ma-Ti looked away from Wheeler's gaze towards the floor, "after that we called Captain Planet, and he put that monster to rest because he was beyond the point of salvage."

There was a little bit of a silence between the two for a moment, finally Wheeler continued, "There is no way he could still be alive. Look, I know he took Suchi from you, but you have to let go." Wheeler then did something he very rarely did, for his hot headed nature usually prohibited it due to his upbringing, however he reached over and gave his friend a hug. Ma-Ti closed his eyes for a moment and said quietly, "Even so… I must keep looking, I must be sure." Wheeler broke the hug, "Be strong Ma-Ti, be strong." He then stood up and walked off towards the beach.

As Wheeler walked towards the beach, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for Ma-Ti, he had been through a lot, they all had. As he wandered in a half daze, his attention was brought back to him as Gi splashed some water at him. "Hey Wheeler!" she called to him loud. Wheeler's gloomy face changed when he saw her, "Hey Gi, what's up?" Gi was in the water in her scuba diving suit since this part of hope island was particularly deep into the ocean. Since the island was formed from geo crystals that rose up out of the ocean floor, the island was not unlike a tower that was surrounded by water. Gi often spent her free time in the water, she had even befriended a group of dolphins in the area and every few days would go out swimming with them when she wasn't focusing on her PhD in Marine Biology.

"Wheeler, want to join me for a swim? I'll race you around the island." She said as she winked at him. Gi knew that appealing to Wheeler's competitive nature was the way to shake off his gloom, and Wheeler smiled at her, "You're on Gi!" Wheeler then peeled off his shirt getting ready for the swim, but as he did Gi looked away for a moment. "Something wrong?" Wheeler asked as he moved towards the water.

"It's just… you know." Gi replied timidly. Wheeler had a look of confusion on his face, but then he understood and he reached up to with is right hand to the upper left his chest, "Oh this." He said, feeling the scar that was there, "It's nothing." Wheeler had switch to his tough guy attitude. "Wheeler… I don't really like to be reminded of that time." Wheeler looked down at her in the water and said, "Oh, no problem Gi, I'll just keep my shirt on." He smiled at her as he pulled his planeteer shirt over his head messing up his long red hair, he however left his vest on the ground and then dived on. For the next fifteen minutes the two of them raced around the island, and though Gi was the better swimmer, she let Wheeler win because she knew it would cheer him up. After the swim Wheeler put back on his vest and used his ring to dry himself off after a few minutes and then went off into the garden to find Kwame.

As Wheeler entered the garden, he could see Kwame's work paying off. Kwame had taken it among himself to save endangered plants from all around the planet, and transplanted them to Hope Island garden for careful nurturing. Wheeler pushed a few branches of a rather large plant aside as he entered and found Kwame kneeling on the ground with a small hand shovel and a few pots over some fresh saplings. Kwame looked up at Wheeler and smiled, "Greetings Wheeler, what can I do for you?"

Wheeler sat down next to Kwame crossed leg, "Nothing much, just can't wait for tomorrow." Kwame put down the shovel and wiped his forehead from the humidity of garden. "Wheeler, I've been wondering. Tomorrow the world will make a huge step in protecting itself from the horrors of humanity, but do you think we have the right to do this?" Wheeler was a little surprised that Kwame would ask him such a question, "Hey, why are you asking me?" he said has he threw his hands up into the air, "You're the one always making the decisions around here." Kwame laughed for a moment, "I know, but sometimes I wonder what you are thinking about Wheeler."

Wheeler looked down at the ground, half distracted by the saplings and after a moment replied "Kwame man… We shouldn't be the ones doing this. I mean, why is it us always putting our lives on the line to help when so many others just don't care. It's just not fair, know what I mean?" Kwame nodded, "Yes Wheeler, I understand." Kwame then looked up to the sky, "I miss my family too, but it is our duty… our privilege to serve Gaia." Wheeler stopped looking at the ground and looked Kwame in the face, "We have all given up a lot Kwarme, but the nations of the world are trying to do something good, I mean with Cap and all, there won't be anymore nuclear weapons." Kwame interrupted, "No more in our nations hands. What about Dr. Blight or Duke Nukem? With a nuclear disarmament, the nations of the world might be opening their doors to eco terrorist or even full on war." Wheeler sighed for a moment, "And if that happens, we'll be here to stop it. Afterall pal, we're the planeteers." Wheeler then gave Kwame a thumb up, and stood up. Kwame looked up to his friend, "Wheeler, if you see Linka tell her I could use some rain, okay?" Wheeler smile, "Sure thing man."

Wheeler was a bit surprised at the events today, normally everyone was a little more relaxed but today they seemed anxious about tomorrow. Of course Linka was serious and focused on her work. He went to her door and knocked lightly, "Yo Linka, it's Wheeler!"

"Well duh." A muffled voice came from behind the wooden door, "Come on in Wheeler." Wheeler in the past two years had been spending more and more time with Linka, and so this had become somewhat normal. As he entered her room she was sitting at her desk with a pile of books, one particularly thick book open on the desk with her leaning back in her chair facing towards Wheeler. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently. Wheeler jumped on to her bed laying on his chest with his legs up in there air, "Nope, nothing at all."

Linka looked over him for a minute and said, "Wheeler…" At the same time Wheeler interjected afraid of where it was going, "Hey, whatcha reading?" Linka giggled slightly, "The process of nuclear fission." Wheeler rolled his eyes, "Don't you have anything good?" Linka giggled again, "Let me guess, you would prefer I read you comic books." There was a pause for a moment while Wheeler scratched his unable to think of a good comeback, "So why are you reading that anyways? Is it for tomorrow?"

Link lent back in the chair again and stretched out her back, "Yeah, I am. I need to make sure we are ready for tomorrow." Wheeler started kicking his legs back and forth, "Come on Linka, with Cap on the job it should be a sinch." Linka then looked at Wheeler with one of those serious looks of hers, "Do you remember when we were stopping Hoggish Greedly, and Ma-Ti wasn't able to help form Captain Planet?" Wheeler nodded, "Yeah, Cap wasn't able to control his sense of judgment and almost killed Greedly. But we stopped him, remember?" Linka sighed, "Ya, but don't you see, Captain Planet is made up of parts of us. It was probably your reckless behavior that almost caused him to kill Greedly in the first place." She smiled with that intending the comment to be a playful insult. "Still Wheeler, you know that Captain Planet is made up from parts of each of us. I should really finish the book so that he has fresh knowledge for tomorrow."

"Linka…" Wheeler said suddenly, "Cap's got it covered, I'm sure. Tomorrow will be the biggest day for the planet, can't you take a little break?" Linka smiled, she always had a hard time turning him down, "All right Wheeler, you are right. Tomorrow is a special day so we should celebrate. What should we do?" Wheeler pivoted his body around on the bed to be sitting upright, "I know, there is this killer Italian restaurant in Brook land my parents would always take me to when I was a kid." Linka cut him off, "You want to take me out to dinner in America? You know if you want spaghetti we should go to the source in Italy." Linka finished her statement with a little bit of a laugh, Wheeler however had a look of disappointment on his face, "Oh all right Wheeler, but after dinner then what." Wheeler smiled, "Well we could always come back here; the others should be asleep by then." Linka blinked, "Oh, I see where this is going!" She said as she put her hand firmly on Wheeler's chest and pushed him off the bed, "Americans!"

Wheeler got up and brushed himself off, "Hey hey! I didn't mean anything like that!" Wheeler put his hand up to his vest and felt to see if _it_ was still there. "Just dinner then, nothing special and no tricks." He then put his other hand up in the air, "Scouts honor, promise!" Linka giggled and closed the book on her desk with a book mark. "Very well Wheeler, but we should hurry then if we get there before they close." Wheeler looked confuse, "but it's a little after noon Linka." Linka rolled her eyes, "Time zones Wheeler, time zones! You are such a fool." She smiled at him as they raced off to the Geo Curser.

* * *

Copyright 2007 by Nelio Belmont. The characters from the Captain Planet series which appear here are property of and copyrighted by Ted Turner and used without permission. The others are mine. You may distribute this work provided this notice is included and distribution is not done for monetary gain. Please do not post this work to any newsgroups and/or sites without my permission. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mal honey, you are such a genius!" Dr. Blight proclaimed, "With the data analysis you provided me, I know exactly how to disrupt those wretched planeteers plans to destroy all those beautiful nuclear weapons." Mal, Dr. Blights computer A.I. was almost blushing over Blight joy, "Now now Doctor, just remember that the timing needs to be absolutely perfect, otherwise something terrible could happen." Dr. Blight was almost dancing around as she bent over and kissed the computer monitor that Mal occupied, "That is the beauty Mal, if we disrupt the nuclear fission process that Captain Planet will be attempting to short circuit, the resulting nuclear explosion and overload of nuclear waste will kill the world's leaders, the planeteers, and Captain Planet once and for all!"

"But doctor" Mal interrupted, "An explosion of that magnitude would also kill you if I am not mistaken, not to mention leave a creator on the face of the planet deeper than the Atlantic ocean, and that is taking into account being at the highest point on the planet Mr. Everest." Dr. Blight only smiled at this, "I know Mal, which is where he comes in." Dr. Blight then walked over to a lead cylinder on the ground about 8 feed long. "This will ensure that I am not harmed, and that I have more than enough power to move onto the next phase of my plan." She paused for a moment while she pulled out her pink lipstick and applied it to her lip, "The destruction of the earth's iron core! Ahah hah hah ha ha ha hah ha… Ah."

* * *

Wheeler and Linka had just gotten back from dinner; the trip back had no problems even flying through the small rain storm Linka had created when they left. It was late out, and Linka had fallen asleep on the ride back, her head resting again Wheelers right arm. When they landed, Wheeler looked down to her for a moment and smiled, he said quietly as to not wake her, "Ten years, tomorrow it will have been ten years since I first met you." She gently with left hand brought it up to move away the locks of hair covering her face, "Ten years…" 

Suddenly without warning Linka slapped Wheeler across the face, "What do you think you are doing!" Linka said in a rather irritated voice rising to her normal upright position. "Hey!" Wheeler replied in a somewhat used to this tone. "You Americans, always trying to sneak kissed from a pretty girl!" Linka had a very frustrated look on her face.

Wheeler looked away, obviously hurt in some way by her reaction, "Linka… You know I abandoned America a while ago, when Vermenous Skumm a large portion of the population in China with his rat plague. We then found out that it was a test being performed by America in biological warfare, and they used Skumm as away of escaping responsibility for that action. I couldn't continue to align myself with that country after they attempted to stop us from finding a cure." Linka's face turned to an expression of pity, "I'm sorry Wheeler… But you sure act like a child at times." Wheeler smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, at least I'm not all super serious like Kwame is all the time." Linka smiled, "Yeah, you know how to have fun."

The two planeteers got out of the Geo Cruiser and headed towards the crystal chamber. To their surprise Ma-Ti had actually left the viewing screen for bed. They continued on to Linka's room, just outside the door. "Wheeler" Linka started, "Thank you for a wonderful evening." She moved closer to his body and kissed him softly on the cheek, "What you said in the cruiser…" She continued, "It was sweet. Would you like to come in?" She pushed open her door and with both hands and gestured him to come inside. Wheeler smiled, "Ya, I think I would." They both entered and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Ma-Ti was having a terrible nightmare, one that he had been unable to forget since the day it happened. There he was, captured by Looten Plunder in his over elaborate scheme to both sell animal DNA splicing techniques to the people of his rain forest in South America. This was a personal matter, and Ma-Ti had left the others behind because this deal directly with his tribe. Ma-Ti at that point in time had always felt inferior to the other members of the planeteers, especially because he always had to rely on them in some way or another. 

Looten Plunder had captured him, and along with several other members his tribe, he injected a shot of nanoprobes into their blood stream which would recode parts of their body to have more animalistic traits. Ma-Ti had stuck a bargen with Looten, to have himself injected in place of his younger sister. Looten, being what he would consider a reasonable man, agreed to it and did just that.

The Splicing technique affected more than Ma-Ti's genetic structure, but made him more aggressive. Ma-Ti however was never told what animal traits he was being exposed to. It was at that moment that Ma-Ti gave into the more destructive power of his nature, and violated Plunder's mind using his ring. Causing Looten to remember things he had long ago forgotten, painful memories that he never wanted to experience again, Ma-Ti actually laughed as he used his ring to inflict such mental pain on his foe. The words of that time were crystal clear in Ma-Ti's mind…

"All the animals you have killed, all the pain they have suffered! Your past is just the first of the pain you will feel!" Ma-ti then started to remember every instance of animal cruelty that he had inadvertently felt though his ring, and then started channeling that into Plunder's mind directly. Looten started screaming in pain as the members of Ma-Ti's tribe backed away in fear. "No! Stop!!!!" Plunder begged as he cruelled into a fetal position on the ground, "No Plunder, I should have done this a long time ago!" Ma-Ti exclaimed as he proceeded to now fabricate new pain to input into Plundar's mind. Ma-Ti's sister, not knowing what to do ran up to him, "No Ma-Ti! Stop! You will kill him!" His sister started pulling on his right arm to divert the ring away from Plunder, but Ma-Ti's face suddenly turned from Plundar to her and he with a single strike with his now physically enhanced arm knocked her to the ground.

"Mind your own business!" He yelled at her, the girl froze in shock. Ma-Ti then returned his torture to Plundar, but just as he was about to resume suddenly the Suchi, Ma-Ti's spider monkey companion jumped down on Ma-Ti's arm and bit him to try to stop him. Ma-Ti grunted in pain, and then with both hands grabbed Suchi around the neck, "How dare you!" he roared at the monkey. Ma-Ti started applying pressure to the monkeys neck as it flailed about desperately to break the pin. "Ma-Ti, no!" his sister screamed from the ground, but for a few more seconds Ma-Ti strangled the monkey until there was a sudden disgusting loud breaking sound... the body stopped squirming. Ma-Ti stood there, not sure what to do. The shock over took him, and Ma-Ti realized exactly what hd happened. He collapsed to the ground, no in shock. A while later, the other planeteers came running on to the scene, stopping as they saw the display before them. Gi covered her eyes as she hid them in Kwame's chest, "Ma-Ti man, what has he done to you…" Wheeler's question faded away as Ma-Ti awoke from the nightmare.

Ma-Ti sat up in his bed sweating profusely. After a moment of heavy breathing he rested his head in his hands, "Looten Plunder…" she sad in a deep whisper. He then got out of his bed and left his bed chamber with only his sleeping clothes on. He took a seat by the viewing screen in the crystal chamber, unable to lose focus on it.

* * *

Kwame was sleeping in his bed dreaming about the events that would take place tomorrow, but much like the other planeteers, something was eating away at him from the inside. Kwame, unlike the others devoted himself completely to the cause, the earth it self was no his closest friend, with the planeteers being a close second. Still there were times much like this night, where he dreamed about striving to desperate extremes to save the planet… especially against those who continued to cause so much damage for such selfish reasons. That night he dreamt a pleasant dream of the forest and how he would deal with those who would clear cut it. 

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island Gi was found herself unable to sleep. She was on the beach in her normal clothing, looking out over the sea with the occasional glints of moonlight reflecting off the waves. Ever since the loss of Oceanus, she has been feeling rather depressed. This time the destruction was caused by Duke Nukem. He had entered their world and tempted their wavering power sources with nuclear reactors. Of course, Nukem sold them faulty plans… for he intended for the accident to happen. So much nuclear waste in the sea from that nightmare, not even Captain Planet was able to clean it all up. Instead he did what he could to save the sea life, and removed the remains of Oceanus from the face of the planet and threw it to the sun. The inhabitants of the city had or were in the process of mutating, something Duke Nukem had dreamed of ever seince hs mutated himself into what he considered the next evolution of humanity.

As Gi sat there thinking about the disaster, she realized why tomorrow was so important, so that another situation like this would happen again. Still it was hard for her to get over what she had lost… Pontus…

* * *

The night passed without any further event, and as dawn arrived, the light of a day had come. In Linka's room, she opened her eyes to the light shining in. Ever since she was a young girl she had gotten up early in the morning, this time was a little different. Lying in her bed next to her was Wheeler in a deep sleep. She laid there for a few minutes looking over him, looking at his upper left chest specifically. The scar that was there, she remembered that time all too clearly. 

Hoggish Greedly had put forth his new plan to draw oil from an untapped source in the ocean off the shores of New Zealand. Kwame, Gi, Wheeler, and she had gone to stop them without Ma-Ti. That morning they found a letter from Ma-Ti explaining that he had to leave for a while on personal business, and that he couldn't explain. Gaia told the planeteers that it was something he had to sort out on his own. The other four had to handle the eco emergency on their own.

When they landed the eco cruiser, Greedly and Rigger were hard at work pulling out as much oil from the sea floor as quickly as they could, since they learned long ago that the slightest hint of Eco Terrorism was often be met with a quick response from the Planteers. The operation was horrid, with one of the biggest oil spills in the marine environment that they had yet to encounter with such devastating results that could be seen miles away.

When the planeteers exited the Geo Crusier, they were met with four of Greedly's henchmen, all of which we very muscular and armed with harpoon guns, a common weapon used during situations with massive amounts of oil as apposed to standard fire arms. Regardless, first Kwame tried to reasons with these men, "Let us see Greedly right way! He doesn't know what he is doing!" Of course they didn't listen, not that they ever did, and so Linka and Gi used their rings to throw them safely and harmlessly over the side of the grotesque pig themed oil rig. The planeteers proceeded below deck cautiously; knowing that this time they would be unable to call on Captain Planet for help if they needed it.

As they moved in, they found most of the rigger deserted, and finally after some minor investigation found the control room which happened to be locked. Wheeler decided to take charge, "Okay guys, stand back! Fir…" Wheeler was in the middle of using his ring when suddenly Gi yelled "No!" Kwame tackled Wheeler to the ground before he could finish activating the ring, "Wheeler, you idiot!" Linka scolded, "If you do that this entire place might go up in a flaming mess!" Wheeler looked first annoyed, and then a little ashamed, "You're right. Sorry guys…" Kwame, always the optimist of the group chimed in, "It's alright, just think next time okay?" Kwame extended his arm out to Wheeler to help him up, which Wheeler graciously accepted.

Standing around the door, they debated how to get in. "I don't think my wind power could have any effect on this door, it is solid steel!" Linka stated, "And my ring wouldn't do anything, there is no land in miles of here!" Kwame explained. Wheeler scratched his head, "My ring is out, any ideas Gi?" Gi pointed her ring towards the walls, "I might be able to force the door open with water pressure. Water!" As she used her ring, there was no response, "Except that the water is too polluted here." Kwame pointed out. Wheeler pulled up his short sleeves, "Then we are doing it the hard way!" He exclaimed as he rammed the door with his shoulder. After a few tries of him and Kwame working together, something gave and the door collapse on the ground.

Inside were Hoggish Greedly and his loyal side kick Rigger, Greedly was seated at a desk with several monitors around him facing away from form the entrance. Rigger on the other hand became fully aware of them as they entered and jumped form his post pointing a harpoon gun at them, "Boss! Yep yep, you were right! They're right on schedule!" Hoggish Greedly turned his chair to face his recurring enemies. His obese body was as disgusting as ever, he snorted as he laughed, "It looks like our plan worked to finally get rid of you eco geeks!" He proclaimed. The planeteers were a little confused, Wheeler was about to say something but Kwame motioned for him to stay clam, "Greedly, what do you mean we? Obviously you are not talking about Rigger," Rigger got a look of annoyance on his face, "Hey! Mr. Greedly respects me! I've been working for him for a full.." Greedly rudely interrupted as usual with, "Rigger Shut UP!" he laughed a little more and continued.

"You dweebs feel right into our trap, I'm glad to see that it is just the four of you, which means No Captain Planet! With Plunder distracting your little friend, we will finally be able to get you pest out of our hair!" Gi at this point was upset, "You did this to the ocean just to lure us into a trap! You monster!" She pointed her ring at him, but he called her on it, "Not so fast! Put that ring away or else!" Greedly then pressed a button and one of his monitors shifted to a room with several hurt sea animals with a huge vault filled with a bubbling green substance in it. "Make the wrong move and your little animal friends are toast!"

The planeteers were at a loss, they didn't know what to do. It was obvious that they need Captain Planet, but without Ma-Ti… At that very moment, Kwame suddenly faltered backwards for a moment, almost as though he had been hit with something. "Hey boss, what's up with him!" Rigger questioned, "I don't know, but keep an eye on them!" Greedly barked, but then at that moment Kwame said, "Planeteers listen. We must focus and make up for the lack of Ma-Ti!" The others looked at him with a strange look, "But how?" Linka questioned, "No time!" responded. "Let our powers combine!"

Greedly's expression shifted to a look of shock, "You can't do that without that other boy!" He exclaimed. "Earth!" Kwame yelled out point his ring toward the ceiling, "Stop them!" Greedly yelled. Rigger then pointed the Harpoon at Linka, "Sure thing boss!" as he pulled the trigger. In that desperate moment, Wheeler's face turned to the scene in shock as he saw Rigger pointing in Linka's direction. With all the strength and speed he could muster, he dived into the way of that harpoon. As the harpoon penetrated into his upper right shoulder, it pieced through his back with the obvious sound of breaking bone. Wheeler's face contorted in intense pain as he fell to the ground, meanwhile Linka's eyes turned to that of utter shock. "Wheeler!" She yelled as knelt down by his side. Kwame however stood very focused, "Wheeler, we must focus!" Wheeler's cringed in pain but understood, he pivoted his right arm up towards the ceiling, with the loud sound of tearing flesh. He took a deep breath, "Fire!" He yelled as the red energy escaped his ring. The pain from it was too much, and he fell unconscious.

Link glared at Greedly, "Wind!". Gi was at a loss for words, "Water!" The four rays of energy combined but there was something about each ray that was slightly off… The powers mixed and formed into a humanoid shaped crystal, and then a disembodied voice called out, "By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

Floating over the people in the room now was Earth's greatest champion, Captain Planet. He glared at Greedly, "Greedly again, and this time you have taken it a step to far!" Planet looked down to Wheeler's unconscious body, then back to Greedly. "Now Captain Planet, I know what you are thinking, but…" Greedly was already spitting out scape goats, "I'm not here to talk anymore." Captian Planet cut him, "For years my planeteers have risked their own lives countless times to stop you from ruining the planet." Captain Planet then looked over to Wheeler's unconscious body, "But I'm not going to stand for it any longer…" Captain Planet's body then changed into fire as a look of fear covered Hoggish Greedly and Rigger faces. Linka called out, "Captain Planet, becareful! We are on a oil rig!"

At that very moment, there was a loud knock at Linka's door back on hope Island, a knock that disrupted Linka's dream since she had slept back into sleep thinking about Wheeler. Gi's voice could be heard, "Come guys, time to rise and shine! Kwame's made a big breakfast for today from his garden, so let's hurry up!" Linka, still a little drowsy responded, "All right Gi, We'll be out in a little bit." Gi wandered off as Linka continued to lie in bed for a few minutes longer, "Wheeler." She said quietly as she reached up to touch his scar. Wheeler finally opened his eyes; the first think he saw was Linka's face. "Hey." he said as he reached his arm around her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked in a sensitive voice.

Linka averted her eyes from his, "Wheeler, you know you have always been important to me. I'm sorry this had to happen before I would ever admit it." She once again reached up and touched his scar to give her statement context. Wheeler relaxed, "Don't worry about it Linka, if I had known doing that type of thing would have gotten more attention from you, I would have done it sooner!" Wheeler smiled with that mischievous grin that Linka had become so accustomed to, "Wheeler!" She said as she shoved him out of her bed.

* * *

After breakfast had been served, the Planeteers gathered in the crystal chamber for final preparations before their trip toe Mt. Everest. They engaged in a brief conversation before they took off, "All right planeteers, today is the day that we have needed for a long time." Kwame said as he looked around at each of them seeing that they were excited as he was, "Today we go to Mt. Everest to the world's summit, and from there Captain Planet shall disable to the world's nuclear weapons once and for all." 

Linka interjected, "I've been reading up on the process, and it is rather complicated. I wish Captain Planet could just throw all the weapons into the sun like he normally does." Wheeler spoke up, "Yeah, why don't we just do that this time?" "Because" Gi added, "the amount of nuclear power that we have built up would be to dangerous to throw into the sun, astronomers of the UK predict that there could be unforeseen effects on our eco system if we did that, especially since there is still so much about stars that we don't know." Kwame then added in, "Besides, it was our hate that created those weapons to begin with, if we fail to clean it up, then it is fitting that humanity suffer the price for that power." Ma-Ti looked up, "I just hope it all works, if it does hopefully Gaia will be strong enough to manifest again!" The planeteers nodded in agreement, "Very well" Kwame said, "Let's go get this over with." With that the Planeteers boarded the Eco Cruiser and departed for Mt. Everest with all the hopes of earth resting on their shoulders.

* * *

Copyright 2007 by Nelio Belmont. The characters from the Captain Planet series which appear here are property of and copyrighted by Ted Turner and used without permission. The others are mine. You may distribute this work provided this notice is included and distribution is not done for monetary gain. Please do not post this work to any newsgroups and/or sites without my permission. 


	3. Chapter 3

On a private island off the shore of California, inside of an over elaborate mansion isolated from the world, a disgusting man lies. His sins are heavy, and by far he has caused more suffering and pain to the planet than most would in their entire lives, and yet he lays there in a state of physical and mental trauma from the events that happened to him nearly a year ago. Of course he had his servant to take care of him; one that would never leave his side and was always loyal to him no matter the situation. Still as he lies in silence after watching the news report of today's planned events with the Planeteers at Mr. Everest, he closed his eyes and for a brief moment remembering his awful past, and the terrible sins he had committed, and regretted them.

A moment later the sounds of an air craft landing in his private landing strip brought him back to the world around him. He feebly attempted to look out the window, but the paralysis of his body prevented it. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door followed by his Servant's voice, "Boss, you have a visitor!" Normally he would be upset from any interruption, but in the more recent days he had become more timid and remorseful of his situation. "Let them in Rigger." He called out.

Entering the room was Dr. Blight followed by a tripedal mechanical creature about four feet high with an open monitor displace of Mal's face. "Greedly, it's been ages!" She proclaimed as she walked in and took a seat by Greedly's bed. "Blight" he replied, "what brings you to my humble home?" Greedly attempted to bring about what little composure he could give his current state of being. "I need to ask you one final favor Greedly." She asked flatly, "I'm sure you are aware of today's events." Dr. Blight took the remote control lying next to Greedly and turned on the television to show the live news coverage of Mr. Everest and the World Summit. "I need you to finance one last thing before I begin my final plot." Greedly still had yet to look at her since she had entered the room; he continued to look out the window.

"I do believe he is rather moppy right now doctor." Mal said. Blight was of course already aware of this, "Greedly, after I engage them today and stop their disgusting plan, I will need the funding to transfer the energy from the battery I have into my latest invention. I'm counting on" Greedly cut her off, "Blight, you still don't get it. Those kids, those planeteers have already won. No matter how much damage we do, no matter how hard we fight, they have always beaten us and all because of Captain Planet." Blight was taken back a moment, "Greedly, don't tell me you have given in to their eco nonsense! Look at what they did to you… What Captain Planet did to you! You can't let them get away with that!" Dr. Blight's anger was starting to get the better of her, "Blight, for years I've had all the money I have ever needed. I've needlessly took more than I ever needed just for the sake of having it. What happened to me? This showed me that I really had gone too far."

Dr. Blight stood up, "No, all we ever did was try to achieve our own goals and all the time those pesky Planeteers have gotten in the way! No more!" At the moment the report on the television brought up an interview with Hogworth Greedly, Hoggish Greedly's son.

"Ever since the Planeteers saved me from that terrible smog trap of my fathers, and took his line of cars off the market, I've been a full support of them. I'm happy to say that my company is more than willing to take the financial obligation that the Planeteers have inposed to achieve today's great deed. Oh, and don't forget that all food is on me!" Hogworth Greedly gave a thumb up to the camera and smiled.

Blight looked back to Greedly seeing that the report had also grabbed his attention. "See how they turned your own son against you so many years ago! Even now your son is by their side instead of here with his poor father, after you have given so much for that ungrateful child!" Greedly was torn; he did feel anger at his son and the Planeteers but also at himself. "Very well Blight." Blight smiled as Mal transformed into a mobile computer stand, "Right here Greedly, just electronically sign and transfer the funds into the good doctors private account." Mal said as cheerful as ever. Greedly reached over and typed in a few things, he then looked up at Blight with a fire in his eyes he had been lacking for some time now, "Make them pay." He then pressed the enter key to send the information through. When it was done processing Dr. Blight said one final thing, "Greedly, you won't regert this! Hah hah hahah aha hahaha… Ah."

* * *

As the Eco Cruiser touched down at the world's summit and Kwame opened the door to get out. Outside was a gathering of planeteers from all over the world, many who were converted from their once polluting ways, but now their efforts work towards world peace and a cleaner future.

Wheeler stood up next to Linka and offered her a hand up, she giggled, "Thank you Wheeler." She looked at Wheeler as she stood next to him, "Wheeler, for such a formal occasion you should really tuck in your shirt! When will you ever grow up!" She said as she reached over and tucked in the half of his shirt he always had out. Wheeler reached up and scratched his head, "I guess you are right Linka, but it's the style." Gi giggled as she watched the two, "That hasn't been 'the style' for 5 years Wheeler!" she said. Ma Ti simply rose and got off without saying a word, it was clear that he was worried about something.

As the Planeteers exited the Geo Cruiser, there was a loud applause for them from the countless people around. The path was cleared for them to enter the monument of world peace, a building erected a few years prior in the name of Commander Clash, the Planeteers closes and most trusted ally. Inside the Planeteers took their place at a podium at which the world's leaders were gathered around. Kwame took the mike firsts,

"Thank you, all of you for hearing us out and supporting our cause. I know that many of you do not agree with one another on every topic, and until recent years there had been far too much violence for any of us to live truly peacefully. In truth, none of these issues can be resolved in this single meeting, but today we will make a large step towards the future of all of us by removing the world's nuclear weapons once and for all!" There was a large round of applause as many even factions of earth, even opposed factions clapped in agreement.

Ma-Ti then stepped up to mike, "Heart!" he said as he held he ring up to his head and yellow energy emanated from it, "About 12,000 of us here today have gathered in agreeance that nuclear weapons and nuclear deterrence only breeds more war and unneeded suffering to all nations. I can sense that all of you are sincere when I say that nuclear weapons and technology though useful at times, has only lead to needless suffering in our lives. Today you have all made agreements, not as individuals but as a species to abolish this technology and move on to a safer tomorrow for our children!" and yet another round of applause for the Planeteers occurred.

Gi then stepped up next, "For those of you with any doubt that what we are doing is not the best path, I urge you to remember the tragedy of Oceanus two years ago. One of the world's greatest accomplishments was destroyed due to a nuclear disaster, and as a result the entire city and all it's people were lost." A single tear escaped her eye as she said this, "To continue to use nuclear power is to risk again and again this very same accident! Now we have learned from out past mistakes, and now all of us will do the right thing and find safer power such as geo thermal, wind, hydro electric, and solar power for our daily needs." Another round of applause was made present by the world leaders as she finished her statement.

Linka then stepped up, "Today what we do is a simple yet complicated task of disrupting the nuclear fission process of these weapons on an atomic level. To do this we shall call Captain Planet and he shall physically alter the atomic make-up of the atoms in each of one of these weapons until they are changed into harmless carbon ash. I will not lie and say that what we do is safe; in all truth it is risky for all of us here! It is here though that all of us will stand, united as a single world and single unit against a threat that has plagued us since World War II. Together we stand, and united with our powers we shall move on to a new world peace and an era where nuclear weapons are a thing of the past!" This time the applause was much stronger.

Wheeler then stepped up scratching his head; Wheeler was never really any good at public speaking, "Now it is time for us to um… You know… Do the right thing! Our children, planet, and our entire legacy are at stake. Us Planeteers have fought for ten years for this planet's safety and we have taken down a lot of terrible people to get to where we are now. We have sacrificed a lot, and so before we do this I would like us all to take a moment for all who were lost in our fight, especially our close ally and friend Command Clash." Wheeler looked up the world flag as he and everyone in the room held the right arm up over their heart, "This is for you guys, and for the future!" At that point every one in the room called out, "For the Future!"

Kwame once again stood up as the rest of the Planeteers made a circle around the podium, everyone in the room stood up out of respect for what was about to happen. Kwame then called out in his strong voice, "Very well, then for the sake of the future, let our powers combine!" Kwame held up his ring as every one but the other planeteers called out, "Earth!" Wheeler smiled and raised his arm as once again everyone joined in, "Fire!" Link looked up to the sky as again the crowd yelled with her, "Wind!" Gi joined in also accompanied by the crowd, "Water!" Then Ma-Ti joined in as the crowd continued, "Heart!" The five rays of energy shot into the sky through the glass dome of the ceiling and merged into the sky. There was a sudden flash as the colors merged to form a crystal based life form, "By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" The familiar disembodied voice called out as the light faded leaving Captain Planet floating in the air. "Go Planet!" Call out not just the Planeteers, but the entire world summit along with many millions watching from their homes.

Captain Planet descended to the middle of the podium; transforming his body into electricity to pass harmlessly through the glass dome then back to his normal crystal based self. He stood there at the podium for a few brief words. "All of you, world leaders, children, politicians, friends, and families. Ten years ago, we came into duty" he gestured to the planeteers around him, "and in that time we have made more progress that I thought could happen. I want you all to know though, that today's victory is not mine or the planeteers, but the earth's itself. You must always remember that they power is yours to change the world and to make it into what it ought to be, I am merely a helper in the name of the planet, and that is what I am going to do today; so without further ado." Captain Planet then flew up into the sky, once again escaping the dome by transforming into electricity.

Flying up high he quickly spotted the large pile of nuclear weapons, easily several acres. "What a mess." Planet said as he flew towards them, down below he saw a familiar face, Sly Sludge. Captain Planet landed next to him, "This is all of them right?" Sludge looked up at captain planet, "Look, we may not see eye to eye on everything, but I get done what I am paid to do, I'll tell you that!" Sludge accompanied these words with a stern poke to Captain Planet's chest, "Very well, I trust you. You saved Gi's life, and at the last moment last time you pulled out and proved you are not the slime we thought you were. I appreciate that, and I am glad to see that even you can change."

At this point the Planeteer had managed to catch up to Planet, "Time to get to work." Planet said. Captain Planet's body then began to change into a fire based form, as his bodies crystalline structure desolidified into various chemicals elements, he began as he sank into the first warhead. The weapon began to glow a bright red as Captain Planet slowly but surely altered the basic atoms of the weapon itself into harmless carbon. After about a thirty seconds the warhead stopped glowing and literally fell apart into ash as a flaming humanoid shape remained in the middle; Captain Planet. "That was simple enough, now to take care of the rest!"

Captain planet's body then returned to its standard form as he then breathed on the weapons with frosty cold breath. Doing so, he froze the weapons together into a large ice chunk, "Time for me to take this to the next level! I'll disarm them in the sky to minimize the risk to the planet." he said as he lifted them up into the sky and began to fly into orbit with them.

Though things were going according to plan, now something unexpected happened. Flying up through the cloud cover of the mountain was a large airship about the size of a fighter jet. It had a brilliant design to it, however its pink color threw out whatever cosmetically pleasing look there could be to the ship. The Planeteer's eyes opened wide with shock as they saw this.

"It can't be!" Wheeler exclaimed, "I thought she was dead!" Ma-Ti replied, "Just because it has been years dosen't mean she was gone for good." As the ship began to hover in place, the doors to it open revealing the Planeteer's most terrible villain, Dr. Blight. She was dressed in her pink lead suit, loud speakers boomed out as she spoke, "Surprised to see me?! Hahaha hah ahah aha hah hah…. Ah" Her laugh echoed in their ears; in their minds from the many encounters with her in the past.

"Sorry to cut your little celebration short, but I have other plans!" Dr. Blight knew that she was being broadcast all around the world to countless viewers. "Mal honey, the laser cannon!" She said as she pointed to the large stock pile of nuclear weapons. The front of the ship then changed slightly into a large cannon pointed directly at the weapons. "Listen well you eco pest, and all the world leaders!"

Captain Planet had to do something, but he was not in a good position. If he let go of the weapons to stop Blight, they would fall easily a hundred feet, and if just one of them were to detonate from the fall it would cause a chain reaction of explosions that would be disastrous, but at the same time if Blight shot the weapons, they would also detonate. "What is your game this time Blight!" Captain Planet yelled at her in frustration.

"Do you really think that you people can live without weapons?" She proclaimed point down at the leaders of the planet, "There will always be war; always be the animalistic need for dominance over lesser people, and above all else, there will always be hate! I'm here to remind you just of that, and even if you can pretend that you can live without it I shall prove to you today that once your precious heroes are taken out you will all fall apart!"

Kwame spoke out "Dr. Blight you monster! You have threatened the planet for years with your intentions of simply destroying it! You are Mad… and without redemption!" Gi looked over to him with an odd look in her face, "Kwame, nobody is without redemption." Kwame looked Gi straight in the eyes with a look so serious he couldn't possibly be lying, "She has murdered thousands and threatens us even now with a nuclear disaster larger than anything the world has ever seen before! I cannot… I will not forgive her!"

"Ahaha hah ahah hahah… Ah. You kids might have grown some, but you have a long ways to go before you see the truth of this world!" Moving out from behind her was a large lead cylinder. "Blight" Captain Planet yelled out again, "If you are crazy enough to detonate this pile of weapons, you will be killed too even with that suit!" Once again Blight laughed, "That is what you think!" The lead cylinder then opened up revealing a body that the Planeteers had once again not seen for years, Duke Nukem.

Nukem's body however was heavily distorted, his form had continued to mutate over the years to where he seemed even less humanoid that he had before. A machine was interlaced in the naked body, cords penetrating the flesh. The gamma green eyes slowly opened, yet as the body was there supported by Dr. Blight's machine, it remained motionless. Ma-Ti looked away in disgust, unable to watch the display of cruelty. Wheeler was enraged by this, "Blight! What have you done?"

"Not as much as I am about to do now!" She replied followed by yet another outburst of laughter. "Mal, begin phase two!" Dr. Blight commanded, "As you wish Dr. Blight." The disembodied voice of Mal replied. The cannon on Dr. Blight's ship began to charge up and an ominous humming sound could be heard by all. Captain Planet now saw that Dr. Blight did intend to detonate the nuclear weapons he was holding, and the result would not only be hear death but the death of all the people on the mountain not to mention a ecological disaster that would be carried over for millenniums. Captain Planet knew he had to do something…

"Blight, I will not allow you to hurt the planet or these people!" He proclaimed, then calling forth all the strength he could muster, so that he could tossed the nuclear weapons up high into the sky, high enough to not attain escape velocity of the planet's gravity, but enough so that the decent of the weapons would slow long enough for him to do something about Dr. Blight. So as he began to throw the weapons Dr. Blight screamed in rage, "No, not this time Planet!" The cannon had finished charging and modified its angle to detonate the weapons still. As the weapons gained altitude and approaching the exosphere of the earth, the cannon fired and to everyone's dismay, the ray connected with the weapons. There was a brief flash followed by a moment of silence and nothing seemed to happen.

"Good going Cap!" Wheeler proclaimed followed by the cheers of the people at the summit, but then at that moment there was another flash of light as the first of the weapons detonated. The cheers quickly turned to screams of panic all the while Dr. Blights laugh could be heard over the crowd. Linka, aware of the upcoming displace yelled out, "Everyone cover your eyes!" as she turned away form the coming explosions. Wheeler was there next to her, he cradle her head into his chest and pivoted his body between her and the upcoming blast. Kwame, Ma-Ti, and Gi also turned their backs to the explosions covering their eyes.

Captain Planet was a little shocked over what just happened, he turned to Bight with visible fire in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you have just caused?" He yelled at her as he flew towards her. "You have no idea what I have done Captain Planet!" She replied. Just then three more flashes of light occurred as three more bombs detonated, followed quickly by several others. Captain Planet had to choose between two choices, take out Blight or trying to protect everyone on the mountain. Perhap's it was Wheeler's fire in him, but he chose the path of valor. "I don't know what you intend to do Blight, but you won't get away with it!" He called out as he then flew away from her to between the explosions and the world summit. Captain Planet held out his arms and began to twirl about similar to a toy top as his crystalline structure changed into that of a think cloud. The cloud blanketed area to act as a shield against the upcoming radiation, and though not a standard cloud one might expect, this could was made up on a molecular scale of particles that were particular absorbent of radiation similar to the ozone itself.

Dr. Blight's ship began to gain altitude as Captain Planet did this to escape the protection of Planet's cloud. As the bombs exponentially exploded finally the rush of sound and radiation reached the world's summit, the many members of the world's consul screamed in fear, as the televised broadcast was lost.

The massive amount of nuclear radiation collided with Captain Planet's cloud, and as he predicted he absorbed much of the radiation. The surround area of Mt. Everest however was not under his protection, and so the mountain took some heavy damage. The snow was the first thing to go as it vaporized on contact. Dr. Blights however was using Duke Nukem's body as her shield. His body absorbed nearly all of the radiation thrown her way, and as his body absorbed it Mal transferred the bio energy from his body into a specially designed battery stored on the ship.

After the explosions had finished nearly three minutes later, the radiation had finished bombarding the cloud that was Captain Planet. The cloud then reformed into Captain Planet's crystal body; a body that was obviously hurt from all the pollution of the explosion as the globe on his chest had turned dark and grey. Captain Planet couldn't rest yet though, there was something far more important that needed to be taken care of… Blight. He flew towards her ship at top speed; Dr. Blight was in a state of shock. "Mal!" She yelled, "You said the blast would destroy him!" Mal was busy with his tasks but still managed to reply, "It would have a point blank range doctor!" Mal then activated the ship's defenses as several armed laser turrets began shooting at Captain Planet. As Captain Planet flew closer however, yet another unexpected thing happened, Duke Nukem's body pivoted and his arm stretched out toward Captain Planet. It would seem the radiation from the blast had given him enough energy to move his body, though it was unclear as to if he was alive or dead. His mouth opened and his voice, almost a whimper cried out, "Planet… help…"

* * *

For a moment time slowed to a stop as Captain Planet raced forward, his mind through Ma-Ti's power connected with Duke Nukem. There in a void of blackness, stood Captain Planet and the middle aged Caucasian scientist who Duke Nukem had once been.

"Captain Planet" the man said his voice calm and filled with reason, "I was wrong. I thought that nuclear mutation was the next step of evolution for humanity." The black background changed to reflect Nukem's past, and the process he engaged in to mutate his body with the help of his assistant Lead Suit. "I was wrong though, and I knew it from the start, but I so desperately wanted to believe I was right I over looked the results. After Oceanus, I ejected their shuttle into space where I stayed alive on what ultraviolet radiation I could gather. My isolation in my prison I felt was a fitting end for me, and so I drifted in space never to be seen again. That was when Dr. Blight abducted my cancerous body. In my weakened state I was unable to resist her, and despite my reasoning she took me against my will." The surrounding once again shifted to show the scene that Nukem had just described, Captain Planet stood there motionless with a stern gaze.

"Nukem, you've changed." Planet said flatly, "Yes, I have." The man continued. "All my destruction of the planet and my endless threats, I see and am willing to admit now were a desperate attempt to prove myself right. This however…" The scene shifted now to the present, his body strapped into a lead container to be used to an energy converter for Blight's evil scheme. "This is too much; I'm no longer a man or even a crazed mutant but a tool used against my will." Tears streamed down from Nukem's face, "Captain Planet, if there is any sympathy in you for a foolish man, please shows it. I should have died long ago, please stop my suffering." The empathic link with Nukem then ended as thing changed back to the present.

Captain Planet continued to fly towards Blights ship dodging the laser as he approached. "Mal! Shoot him down!" Dr. Blight screamed as she stomped on the ground violently. "I'm trying doctor, but he is rather evasive." Mal responded. Captain Planet's body then shifted into fire consuming more of what little stamina he had remaining; he changed his trajectory from Blight to Nukem's body. Captain Planet's flaming body collided with his, burning through his flesh as Captain Planet flew through his body and the lead cylinder he was trapped in. Nukem's body twitch for a moment as there was now a gaping hole through his abdomen. His head shifted to look to Captain Planet, "Thank… you…" It said as the gamma green eyes closed, followed by a bionuclear explosion from his body.

The explosion rocked Blight's ship and knocked her to the ground, but Captain Planet was also thrown the ground as he was caught in the explosion. He had taken far too much damage, and so he looked toward Blight and said one thing, "You will not get away with this!" Dr. Blight suit had protected her from most of the blast, she quickly got back to her feat and began to laugh, "Hah hah ahahaha haha hah… Ah. I already have!" She then ran up to Captain Planet who was bent over on the floor and with a sturdy lead reinforced kick, knocked him off her platform plummeting to the ground below. "Mal, get us out of her!" She commanded, "Right away doctor." Mal responded as the booster engines from the ship started up.

As Captain Planet's body plummet to the ground he said in a weakened tone, "I'm sorry Planeteers… The power is yours…" His body broke apart back into the five elemental energies that made him, and returned to the rings of the Planeteers. The major crisis had been averted, but damage was still done and a lot of clean up would still be necessary. Blight flew away with her fully charged nuclear battery, and the Planeteers stood there helplessly looking at her ship escape.

* * *

Copyright 2007 by Nelio Belmont. The characters from the Captain Planet series which appear here are property of and copyrighted by Ted Turner and used without permission. The others are mine. You may distribute this work provided this notice is included and distribution is not done for monetary gain. Please do not post this work to any newsgroups and/or sites without my permission. 


End file.
